Ra, Casper, and Harry save the day
by jaeger.preslee
Summary: An evil enitity attack the underworld and shut down Scare School Ra and Casper need to find a loyal guardian. That go through a portal to get a wizard and save the underworld
1. Chapter 1

"The picture in the catalog had lied." There was a crime of course a bandit was about to attack the underworld after first try. Ra the mummy was abvously worried he would raid the tomb too. He had already stole all possessions of school property. Athens students have not seen each over for a long time. In this time they needed to plan soon or this entity would take over the underworld. Ra and Casper needed a plan. leaven Kibosh was horrified of the unity. That day the little ghost and mummy aren't down to the secret attic to find a book. The dusty, old book was sitting there, just begging to be read. So Casper grabbed it and blew the dust off. Casper opened the book. "wow" said Ra, "this is useful" Casper read page one and told Ra "a wizard " said Casper "I found the answer to the problem."


	2. Chapter 2

casper and Ra were still reading. Then they came upon a sentence which surprised them. It read "these loyal guardians are quite hard to find. You might need to look in the fleshie world and behind." " I think I understand what that means." Said Ra, "Show me the front cover, that sentence sounded familiar." Casper turned to the front cover. Ra read the cover. "Mr. Mummctenophore, for mummy use only. Speak wish into the speaker. I will try." Ra grabbed the book and turned to the table of contents. The two friends noticed a speaker in it at the end of the book. It said, " know a mummy's handwriting if you can tell me the password your wish is our command." Ra wrote down the password. The words appeared on the page " you have pure intentions, Ra. What is your wish?" "To have a brave wizard to guard the underworld of danger." said Ra. "Let me hint you, Ra." Said the book, " He is in the school in room with immature teacher who gets nothing right at all." "The two looked in Proffesor Burns office. No wizard, a portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Casper and Ra jumped into the mysterious portal. They were suddenly in a wizard School. "This is weird that book didn't give us a wizard just a mysterious place." Exclaimed the young mummy. " no, the book has sent us to a wizard school and in wizard are wizards." A black haired wizard approached. He looked Skinny. "Don't tell that weenie is the guardian of a fierce underworld. Kibosh is horrified, I can't even picture him." "We should go say hi." Suggested Casper. "Ok, your right." Said Ra, " we should take this weenie to our advantage." Ra approached him. "Hi there, I'm Ra the mummy." "So your a trespasser." Said the man gruffly. "I'm sorry sir I am truly friendly. So what's your name?" "potter," he said, "Harry Potter." "So, do you experience in fighting." asked Ra. "Yes," he said "quite a lot." "Casper, we need to get through the portal and get the book." Ra whispered towards Casper. "No need for that, Ra. I brung the book." Said Casper. He threw the book towards Ra. Ra grabbed a pen "is the chosen one named Harry Potter." "Precisely! Congrats!" Said the book. Ra was surprised the underworld's life depended on a guy named Harry. " Come with me." Said Ra, " you have to come with me." Ra grabbed his hand and took him to the portal. "What is this?" asked Harry Potter, " where is this going?" "To the underworld." Said Ra the mummy.


	4. Chapter 4

Ra and Casper finally convinced Harry Potter to come with them. They jumped through the portal and into the empty school. Casper heard a groan. "What was that?" " What?" Asked Ra. There was another groan. "now I hear it, no, it cant be. Is it?" " I'm afraid so." Said Casper. They both found weapons beside them. Then a laugh came out. Ra dropped his weapon. "Wait," he said, " I notice that laugh. It's Kibosh." Casper dropped his weapon. Kibosh appeared "what are doing here?" Asked Ra, " We thought you were too afraid to fight." "I'm sorry." Said Kibosh, "being a leader is about being strong when everyone around me is weak and help them grow strong. I am failure." "Kibosh," said Casper "you are a great leader. I mean, what other king would be brave enough to help defeat an all powerful leprechaun. If we start together we end together. Now help us fight!" Ra and Harry nodded their heads in agreement. A noise fell over the school and this time it was not Kibosh.


	5. Chapter 5

Casper and Ra picked up their weapons as Harry grabbed his broom. The enitity appeared he was a scaly fire breathing leprechaun. The creatures should have knew it. It was Razznik. Except, this time he had stolen the powers of the mightiest creatures. Ex. Stuff mentioned in movies and called nether creatures vacoura, gremlin, gorgons, and other nether creatures. "Unlike last I am all powerful this time kyboss, ghost, mummy boy, and random kid on a broom." My name is Harry Potter, now tell me how do your violence rare, medium, or well done?" " I refuse to answer that Snotter!" The wizard resited "My name is Harry Potter. He hit Razznik. Kibosh got the pot gold and yelled "Gibe me the the kleptor." The kleptor appeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry finally went home. Kibosh and Casper went to the void of lost souls where the kleptor would be vanquished. The school Came back in business. The trio got back together. Casper, mantha, and Ra were hanging out again after 5 five whole of lost time


End file.
